Lovely
by Ace008
Summary: His eyes, so much like her own, were filled with a mixture of emotions only meant for her. There was adoration, but also pride that he had got her; there was tenderness, but also a knowing glint that she was now his. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N this is loosely based on a fanfic that I read about Andromeda Black, but there wasn't as much Narcissa/Lucius action in there as I would have liked, so I did this on a whim. Yummm luscious malfoy...

One shot: Lucius and Narcissa.

The occasion had been long awaited, for, it had happened twice in the family of three daughters already. The eldest daughter had been flamboyant with every detail possible in the event, and while it certainly ended up well, it seemed only to serve as an introduction to what else was to come from the same bloodline. The second daughter, while much milder and more conservative in taste in style, had been daring, and had been swayed by the will of her older sister to wear stunning dress robes with a plunging neckline, very much not her style. Though both occasions had wound up spectacularly, successfully announcing to the pureblood wizarding world that the Black daughters meant business, the previous two occasions were definitely not the showing of the grandest jewel in the family; that would be for the last, and youngest daughter.

Narcissa had been dreaming of the day when she would finally be in the spotlight by herself, getting all the attention without the interruption of her two older sisters -even though she loved them dearly- but one had to admit that being the "baby" of the family had it's faults, because nearly everything had already been done before you. But this thought didn't bother Narcissa at the moment, she was too wound up in the preparations of her Coming-Of-Age ball to worry.

It was at this party that she was to choose a suitable pureblood husband, and being her parents' favorite, and being a Black, she could choose literally any man she wanted, available or not.

There was no argue that she was the most beautiful of the three Black daughters. While she didn't have the stunning, dark, curvaceousness of her two older sisters, she had inherited her mother's Rosier looks, and was the Blonde beauty that starred in many of the Hogwart's school boys' fantasies, Slytherin purebood or not.

Her parents, having realized that this youngest daughter was special among their children, had set out from an early age to show off their prized jewel as much as possible, and they were nearly ecstatic with giddy excitement at finally having the chance to show her off in a party dedicated to only her. But of course, coming from The Ancient and most Noble House of Black meant that showing emotion was a sign of weakness, so they were left to resort to bossing the house elves around making sure that everything was perfect in preparation for the ball.

Narcissa had spent many hours of her life fantasizing what this day would be like, how beautiful her dress would be, how all the handsome young men would look at her with desire as she strode into the ballroom, hand atop her fathers. Her two older sisters weren't jealous of this treatment of her, as a matter of fact, Bellatrix and Andromeda preferred that it be little Cissy to receive the attention instead of them, for, during this time, they each had top secret things to be worrying about for themselves.

After weeks of going in and out of the most expensive and pristine dress robe shops (only fit for the highest end of purebloods), Narcissa had finally chosen a dress with the help of Bella and Dromeda.

Her slight figure did not allow her to wear the heavy, low cut, and intensely deep colored robes that her two sisters wore so well, pastels were her strong suits, and really, anything sparkly would be fine.

Just before it was time to enter the ballroom, she glanced at the mirror before walking out one last time. Bella and Dromeda had been flitting around her constantly all day long, helping her with making every strand of hair stay in perfect placement, and picking off invisible strands of loose thread from her dress. She looked at herself and saw an elegant young woman donning a beautiful silver dress, that seemed to shimmer in the light whenever she moved. It was sleeveless, but it was draped around her shoulders in a way that made everything stand out more. On her neck rested a glimmering chain of rather large diamonds, but their size seemed to only accentuate her silvery-blue eyes in a way that made them shine and sparkle more than usual. Her platinum blonde hair was up in an elegant twist with a few curls hanging down playfully, and on either side of her face she wore delicate diamonds that picked up some of her glow.

All in all, she thought she looked quite lovely, and everyone else in the ballroom seemed to think so as well, because when she entered the lavish room, everything and everyone seemed to pause for a moment. All eyes were on her, and the entire hall had held it's breathe.

It was just how she imagined it all those times. All eyes were glued on her; her dress; her hair; her jewelry; her face. She carefully remained elegantly stoic on the outside, not wanting her excitement -or her nerves- to get to her on this special occasion.

Every body had stopped what they had been doing before she entered. Many young men were looking at her with wide eyes, and some had forgotten their manners completely and simply gaped at her- mouth open and all.

For a second, after her father had let go of her and stepped casually away to where her mother was standing (basking in the glory that her daughter was receiving all the attention from the pureblood boys that the other pureblood women wanted their daughters to marry), most of the young men seemed to make a move forwards in her direction, still at the entrance to the ballroom, as if hoping to get to her first.

Realizing their mistake at nearly not letting the princess for the evening make her own choice first, they all stood back, gaping again, as she slowly walked to the center of the ballroom.

She made a stationary turn in place to get a good glimpse at all the eager young men hoping to get her attention, and she was mildly amused that they thought that she, Narcissa Black, would spare another glance at anyone of them.

They all had slightly hopeful expressions, if not a bit nervous, except for one handsome young man in the hall. Instead of starring around anxiously at all the competition he had like everyone else was doing, he smiled confidently in Narcissa's direction, and when she spotted him, he nodded his head in greeting.

She had always known what her decision would be, but this simple gesture was all it took for her to break the icy exterior she tried to maintain, and she smiled broadly back to him. Before any of the other young men had any idea what was going on, Narcissa strode gracefully to where Lucius Malfoy stood standing, a small smirk playing on his lips letting everyone else in the hall know that he had just won.

When she reached him he gently took hold of her hand, and bringing it up ever so slowly to his lips as if trying to taunt her, he gently kissed the back of it, never breaking eye contact from her.

At once music started playing in the background, but Narcissa didn't hear any of it. All she heard was the pounding of her heart, all she felt was her inhaled breathe and his touch on her hand, the place he had just kissed her suddenly tingling, the eyes of everyone else in the hall unabashedly staring at the two of them, but all she saw was him.

His eyes, so much like her own, were filled with a mixture of emotions only meant for her. There was adoration, but also pride that he had got her; there was tenderness, but also a knowing glint that she was now his.

And Narcissa reveled in this moment, this look that only was for her, and at that moment she couldn't have cared if she had just broken the heart of every other young man standing in the hall. She had chosen Lucius.

As if knowing that her emotions were a whirlwind of excitement, relief, adoration, and nervousness, he said quietly with a knowing smirk, "Miss Narcissa Black, may I have this dance?"

"Yes," she breathed, and immediately lost any further train of thought as he gently put his hand on her lower back, arm wound possessively around her, and lead her into the center of the grand ballroom.

The effect was immediate, and everyone quickly found a partner, at this point it was anyone really, as the grand prize had already been won, and they all started dancing with the music.

Narcissa really thought she would melt into a puddle in his arms that were so firmly around her, and she gazed back into his eyes with sort of a glassy look.

Seeming to understand her more than she did herself, he bent down low to her ear, his lips grazing lightly on her neck, and whispered knowingly, "Don't worry, I'll catch you."


End file.
